Our Story
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: Anakin explains to the readers how his relationship with Amidala started
1. Default Chapter Title

Our Story By TaPaNgElA 

I do not own these characters except for some, Collin, Aaron, Anna, Jurny. I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story. 

Let's see, this is my first story about Anakin and Amidala. Anakin tries to explain to the readers how his relationship with Amidala started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tell me, Skywalker, do you really enjoy being a pawn?" 

Amidala had called me a pawn. But what did she mean by that? 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I do not understand---" 

She had cut me off. 

"Don't call me that! Not in private, Ani." 

I have forgotten again. She hated it when I referred to her as "Your Highness". It was either I called her "Amidala" or her nickname, "Ami". I prefer calling her Amidala. "Ami" was way too informal, or at least that's what the council has told me. 

"I'm sorry, Amidala." 

She rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't believe I was sorry. And I'm not. I was always told to call her that and I will when at her presence. Except now. I'm afraid Amidala might just explode if I called her "Your Highness". That would not be good. 

"Answer my question, Ani. Do you really enjoy being controlled by these Jedi? I thought you were already freed from slavery." 

So that's what she meant by me being a "Pawn". Why is Amidala acting like this? 

"Amidala, this is far different from slavery and you know that. Becoming a Jedi has always been a dream of mine. The Jedi didn't force me into this. I asked for it. I left my home and my mother, just to become a Jedi, yet you are not...proud of me?" 

I walked closer to her, waiting for an answer. She did not look at me. She was...sad? Why would she be sad? 

"The Jedi have warned you to stay away from me, haven't they? They don't want us together. Anakin, you can't let them keep controlling your emotions for me." 

That's why she was sad. She wanted us together. And so did I. God knows I do. Everyone knows I do! She's right, though. The Jedi didn't want us together. Neither did the Naboo people at first, but after all that Amidala and I have gone through, they understood why we should be together. We loved each other dearly. Amidala is my life, without her, I'm nothing. I slowly moved closer to her until our bodies were touching. It was time. I looked into her eyes, those oh so beautiful eyes, moved one of my hands to gently caress her lips, then made my move. Slowly, we moved to the bed. Our breathing became rapid as I unbuttoned--- 

Wait a second. Do you actually think I'm going to let you guys in on what happened before I even tell you how we ended up together? No way! Our story is way too sweet to not be told. So here it is: 

As you all may already know, Amidala and I first met on Tatooine. I knew we were meant to be together from the very first moment that I saw her. How did I know? Well, I don't really KNOW that we were meant to be together. I just had a feeling. You guys know what happens after that and all the way until the celebration. Now let me tell you what has happened with our relationship starting from that celebration. Unfortunately, Amidala saw my care for her as just a simple little childish crush and nothing more. Well, before the celebration, Amidala and I got together for a private talk. Obi-Wan and I couldn't stay back for the reception because the Jedi were to leave for Coruscant right after the parade. She looked so beautiful in that white gowned. She would yell at me for playing with the feathers. Hey, it was my last day here, so I made sure I had some fun before I left. We said our goodbyes, said that we'd see each other again, stuff like that. I wasn't able to tell her the one thing I really wanted to tell her, that I...I, um...care for her. Jeez, I couldn't even say the word. Well, that was probably because I was only nine years young! 

During the parade, Amidala turned to look at me. I tried to give her a slyish smile. Thank the force that I did. For the first time, she blushed at my smile. Can you believe it? My smile! A nine-year-olds smile. She smiled back. It was a glorious day. Well, it wasn't all that glorious. I was still mourning from Qui-Gon's death. He was like a father to me, without him, I had no one. My mother was gone and I wasn't so sure that I'd see Amidala again. Obi-Wan said he would always be there for me when I needed him, which comforted me, but still, it didn't seem enough. 

When the parade was over, I walked with Obi-Wan and the other Jedi's to a ship which would bring us back to Coruscant, where I would begin a whole new life as a Jedi apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was very surprised to see that Pad...I mean Amidala was walking towards us. 

"Jedi Kenobi!" She yelled out. 

Obi-Wan and I turned to face her. 

"May a have a word with Anakin?" 

Obi-Wan nodded his head and left me alone with Amidala. 

"I know we already said our goodbyes, Ani, but I..." 

She started crying as she gave me a hug. 

"I'm going to miss you, Ani." 

I couldn't believe it! The queen was crying over me! Boy do I feel special. 

"Goodbye, Ani." 

"Goodbye...Padme." 

I just had to say it. It was the first name I had ever called her and had believed was really hers. She smiled and released me. I turned around and walked up the ship ramp. Just like Padme did back on Tatooine, I didn't turn around. I knew that if I did, I would've started crying like crazy. 

************************************************************************************** 

Let's see, five years has past. Sad thing is I wasn't able to see Padme within those five years, nor was I able to speak with her. I've dedicated those five years into my training. I trained from morning 'til bedtime. Obi-Wan said that I should sleep very early so that I would grow, unlike him. He was teasing his self. I thank Obi-Wan for making me sleep early. Why? Because I have grown. Grown to be about the same height as Obi-Wan was and at the age of fourteen. Let's just see if Padme still thinks of me as a little boy the next time we meet. And we would meet sooner than I had ever expected. Obi-Wan and I, along with many other Jedi, were invited to attend Naboo's annual Winter Festival. Winter. Oh how I hated winter. As you all know, I was raised from a warm planet, a very warm planet, so I'm still not used to the coldness. Coruscant's winters were mild. On Naboo, well, IT'S FREEZING COLD! That's what I've heard. But even though it would be cold, I didn't care, well, much. See, Naboo had tons of snow, so I would be able to play in the snow with all my Jedi friends. I'd ask Amidala to join, but I don't really think she would. She's a queen, and she's nineteen years old. Besides, Obi-Wan said to kind of keep away from her. He feels that Amidala will jeopardize my training. I can't disobey Obi-Wan, he's my master, so I guess the only thing I could do is keep away from her. If I can. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Keep your hood up, Anakin, and stay close to me." Obi-Wan said. 

We finally arrived on Naboo. Obi-Wan said to stay close to him, so that's what I did. We were showed to our guestrooms. Unlike the other Jedi, Mine and Obi-Wan's rooms were inside the palace. The other Jedi were brought to a hotel near the palace. I'm guessing Amidala was the one who had arranged these rooms for us. They were beautiful, but Obi-Wan didn't approve of them. He said they were to sophisticate for us. Damn Obi-Wan. Why couldn't he just accept the special treatment just once? I preferred to stay. I'm tired of sleeping in such bad quarters. 

"Padawan, you know this is inappropriate." 

I knew I had that coming. "Inappropriate", I hate that word. Everything Amidala seemed to offer us was inappropriate. She treated us like royalty. Nice rooms, great food, great service, things I never expected to ever get, but have always wanted, Amidala offered. Did she only do this because she thought she owed us for saving her planet? I'm guessing that's what Obi-Wan was thinking. Why couldn't he just think of this as a friendly gift from Amidala? Amidala thought of us as friends of hers. I was sure of that. We ended up keeping the room after all. Obi-Wan had a change of mind and just accepted the room. Obi-Wan and I got dressed to join everyone outside for the Winter Festival. There were games, entertainment, snow sports, and many other things outside. It was beautiful. Children were playing in the snow. I spotted a few of my Jedi friends, Aaron, Collin, Anna, and Jurny. I joined them and left Obi-Wan with Master Windu. 

"What took you so long, Ani?" Collin asked. 

I walked up to him and said, "Master Kenobi was still debating over the room." 

"Oh." He replied. 

"Common guys, stop talking and let's play!" Aaron said. 

Aaron and Anna had already started chasing each other with snowballs. I grabbed some snow and threw it at Collin. Jurny hit me from behind. It was a fun day. I thought I saw Anna so I threw I snowball at her. Someone tapped me from behind. I turned around. I was surprised. Anna was behind me. 

"Anna, but you're over the--- then who did I hit?" 

I was in for another surprise. The girl I had hit turned around and revealed herself. It was Amidala! 

more to come soon, I promise. sorry about other fanfic, I lost my work for that, but I will post the rest of my story on my site. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Our Story part 2 By TaPaNgElA 

I do not own these characters except for some, Collin, Aaron, Anna, Jurny. I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story. 

Let's see, this is my first story about Anakin and Amidala. Anakin tries to explain to the readers how his relationship with Amidala started. 

Oh, I'm making this up along the way, so it probably won't turn out so good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time she had turned around, all my friends stopped throwing snowballs and just stared at us. Ignoring them, I turned back to Amidala. She was laughing. What a relief. 

"Anakin Skywalker, is that you?" She asked. 

I moved closer to her, but still kept a great distance between us. She looked older than the last time I saw her. Don't get me wrong here. She doesn't look old. She still looks very young, just much more beautiful. Her looks no longer resembled a little girl. 

"Yes, it is me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were someone else." 

I could here Collin and the rest start to gasp once they heard me say "Your Highness". 

"It's alright. By the way, please don't call me that, Ani. You can call me Amidala." 

"I would prefer that." 

Uh oh, she was moving closer to me. Should I move back? I can't, it would seem too obvious. 

"So Ani, how have you been?" 

"I've been doing great. It's been kind of lonely though, without my mother and Qui-Gon and...you." 

I can't believe I said it. I just couldn't hold back the " you". What kind of Jedi am I? 

"It's been lonely for me too, Ani. I could've used you by my side." 

Oh no! I was blushing. Did she notice? 

"Care to join me for lunch, Ani?" 

Oh how I wished Obi-Wan were here right now. He would gladly turn down the offer for me. But no, he isn't here and Amidala just asked me to join her for lunch. I'll just say no. It's as simple as that. No. 

"I would love to." 

What the heck is wrong with me? I just said no! How could I say yes? She smiled and grabbed my hand. Just then, I remembered that my friends were still waiting for me. 

"Excuse me, Amidala. I forgot one thing." 

I released her hand and ran to my friends. 

"I'm sorry guys, but Amidala invited me for lunch---" 

"Wait a sec, Ani. Amidala? She's the queen! You know the queen?" Jurny asked. 

They were surprised. 

"Oh ya. Um, remember when we all first met, I told you guys about this girl I met back on Tatooine, her name was Padme. Well, Amidala is Padme." 

"What?" They all yelled. 

"I'll see you guys later!" 

I ran back to Amidala. 

************************************************************************************** 

Unfortunately, Amidala and I were alone for lunch. I liked the idea that we were alone, but it's just too uncomfortable for me. I've never been alone with her before. Everything was going fine. We ordered some food and we ate. 

"Are you busy tonight, Ani?" 

Was I busy tonight? I have no idea. 

"I have nothing planned for tonight, but you know the Jedi. They always have something for you to do." 

She laughed. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. 

"Well, whether you like it or not, we will be spending the night together." 

She smiled then stood up. 

"Common, Ani, let's take a walk outside." 

This time, I was the one to hold her hand. I liked doing that. Her hand was very soft. I didn't have to worry about the coldness of her hand because mine was cold as well. She started blushing as I did. This was going to be a great winter vacation. I just knew it. 

************************************************************************************** 

We spent the whole day walking and telling each other stories about what we've been doing for the past five years. I told her about how my training has been, about my friends, and about Obi-Wan. She told me about her planet, her friends, her work, how stressful everything was for her, and Jar Jar. Boss Nass decided to make him a Gungan ambassador, that way, he won't be any harm to the Gungans and still be able to help them. Jar Jar was a great friend. We had so much in common, except that I was less clumsy. 

Then, she told me about him. Her...crush. Damn, she had a crush! She had met another guy. I'm guessing he was the same age as her, very rich, kind, and very charming. Well, he must have all those qualities to be able to catch her attention. His name, she didn't say. She asked me if she should approach him. I wanted to tell her to forget him and just be with me, but I couldn't do that. She didn't care for me that way. And I shouldn't care for her that way either. But it was just too hard not to care for her. She's sweet, she's kind, she's beautiful, she's fun to be with, and she doesn't care that I was a former slave. She didn't even care when I was one. 

"What's wrong, Ani?" 

I was upset and she had noticed. I couldn't let her know what was on my mind. 

"Oh nothing. Except...I just remember that I told my friends that I'd meet them after our lunch." 

She looked quite upset herself. 

"Well, I'll let you go, but only if you promise me that we could talk tonight, in the palace." 

I didn't want to make a promise I wasn't aloud to keep. I could give Obi-Wan an excuse. He doesn't have to know that I will be with Amidala. 

"Ok, I promise." She smiled then gave me a hug. 

"Run along to your friends." 

"Where will you be?" 

"I'll go and join Sabe. She's right over there, ice-skating." 

I looked to where she was pointing. I saw Sabe. I also saw Obi-Wan and my friends. They were all ice-skating. 

"Well, it looks like we'll still be together after all." She said. 

We smiled then walked towards the ice-skating rink. We put on a pair of skates. Amidala joined Sabe, who just so happened to be with Obi-Wan and I joined my friends. 

"So Ani, what were you and the queen doing?" Collin asked. 

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Nothing. We ate lunch, that's all." 

They looked at me with disbelief. 

"Whatever, Anakin. You don't spend three ours with someone you're close to just eating lunch." Anna said. 

"Ok, so we talked for a while, but that's all." 

They skated away, again, not believing me. 

"What?" I yelled out. 

They ignored me and kept on skating. I wanted to make this fun so I started chasing them. I picked up some snow and threw it at each of them. They fell face first to the ground. I started laughing so hard. Next thing I knew, they were back up and had some snow of their own. They started chasing me. As I past Amidala, I noticed her staring at me and smiling. I turned again to see if she was still staring. When I did, she immediately turned her gaze to Sabe. I couldn't help but smile. 

More to come soon! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Our Story part 3 By TaPaNgElA 

I do not own these characters except for some, Collin, Aaron, Anna, Jurny. I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story. 

Let's see, this is my first story about Anakin and Amidala. Anakin tries to explain to the readers how his relationship with Amidala started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few hours later, I left my friends and headed back to my guestroom. I found myself wondering around inside the palace. It was so huge that I got myself lost. I remember going up the main stairs. I took a left turn after that, or did I take a right turn? I'll just check both sides. I went left first. There was a series of doors. Which one is mine? You know what, it would be a lot easier if I just got someone to tell me where it is. Maybe I could ask one of the guards. So I went and searched for one. I found one guarding a really big door. He walked up to me. 

"May I help you, sir?" The guard asked. 

"Yes, please do. My name is Anakin Skywalker, one of the queen's guests. See I was on my way to my guestroom, but I got lost. Do you by any chance happen to know where my room is?" 

"Hold on." 

He pulled out a comlink and started talking to someone. 

"You're here with Jedi Kenobi?" He asked me. 

"Yes I am. I'm his apprentice." 

"Sir, please follow me and I'll show you to your room." 

Just then, a group of cloaked ladies walked towards us. They were the queen's handmaidens. But Amidala wasn't with them. Or at least I think she wasn't. The guard let them in the door. I moved so that I wouldn't block the doorway. Suddenly, one of the handmaidens pulled my arm and brought me along with them. When the door was closed, the handmaiden revealed herself. It was Amidala! She started laughing then brought me inside another room. It was so beautiful and big. I'm guessing this was her room. I shouldn't be in here. I'm not aloud to be in here. If Obi-Wan finds out, I'm dead! 

"Amidala, what are you doing?" 

"Obviously you wanted to come in." 

"No I didn't!" 

"Then what were you doing outside my room?" 

"I was just looking for a guard to show me where my room was. I was lost. I had no idea that he was guarding your room." 

There was silence for a while. Then she spoke again. 

"Well, we were suppose to meet." 

"Ya, but not in here!" 

I couldn't control myself. I knew I would be in really big trouble if I stayed. 

"What's wrong with meeting inside my room, Ani?" 

"I'm not aloud to be in here!" 

"No one has to know." 

"Ya, well it makes me feel uncomfortable." 

Oh no, now she was giving me a look. A curious look. 

"Why do you feel uncomfortable?" She asked. 

"I've never been alone with a queen inside her bedroom. I've never been inside a queen's bedroom! I've never been inside a girls bedroom!" 

I could here Amidala start to giggle. Then she just burst out in laughter. 

"Ani, are you afraid that I might do something to you?" 

I couldn't answer. 

"You shouldn't worry, Ani. I'm not gonna do anything. I just want to talk, that's all." 

Talking is good. Anything else would get me in trouble. We already discussed what we did when we were away from each other, so I wasn't sure what to talk about. 

"Amidala, what's Christmas?" 

"Christmas is a traditional holiday. People get together with their friends and family and celebrate the birth of one of the gods. Honestly, I think it's just a good excuse to receive gifts. Still, it's really great. I get to spend a lot of time with my family. I don't have to worry about my work." 

A vision of my mother appeared in my mind. I miss her very much. We had a holiday like Christmas on Tatooine. My mother would always prepare a meal for a few friends and us. At the end of the day, my mother would tuck me into bed and sing me a song. But now I don't have my mother with me to celebrate Christmas. I don't have anyone to sing me a song or tuck me into bed. I felt my eyes start to water. Amidala saw my eyes. I can't cry in front of her. But I did, I cried. Amidala held out her arms and hugged me. I buried my face into her shoulders and cried like a baby. She was so caring, so gentle. 

"You'll see your mother again, Ani. I promise you that." 

When? When would I see my mother again? I've asked the council many times if I could go back to Tatooine and free my mother, but they denied every time. Amidala cradled me in her arms all night. I felt so much love for her that night. Yes, you heard me right. Love. I love Amidala. From the very first moment I saw her, I knew I was in love with her. If only she felt the same way I do for her. Who knows? Maybe she does. After a few hours, I realized that I had fallen asleep on her bed with her. It was still dark. Amidala had her arms around me. I wanted to get up and move, but I didn't want to wake her. This time I had gotten myself into really big trouble. Obi-Wan would be waiting for me in the morning. He will be furious. But as I look at my sleeping angel, I realize that it was worth getting yelled at. I had wanted this. To be at Amidala's side at all times. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. 

More to come soon. This will be kind of long. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Our Story Part 4 By TaPaNgElA 

I do not own these characters. I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story. 

I just want to remind everyone that this is just a fanfic. I could do whatever you want in a fanfic and that's why I added Christmas. I hope no one really minds. Candy, mistletoe was like the first thing that popped up in my mind. There will be a mistletoe scene, but that will be in part 5. I just want everyone to know that I still have writer's block and that this one really wasn't planned out or written that well. But that's ok cause my other ones weren't written well and weren't really planned out. And sorry, Theed, if you were expecting Obi-Wan to get really mad at Ani. I just couldn't think of any good dialogue. 

Oh ya, one more thing. All of you should've known by now that I'm not a good writer. Well, one of my friends asked me to enter my story in a contest. Can someone please help me out with my stories? I know that there are a lot of good writers out there, for example, everyone who reads my fanfics. Can someone please help me edit my stories? I would really appreciate it if someone did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I awoke in the morning; not fully awake, but conscious enough to feel Amidala's lips on my forehead and her fingers caressing my cheeks. Now THAT wasn't just a friendly gesture. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Amidala dressed in her royal regalia. She had on makeup. I'm guessing she probably has to attend some meeting. 

"Good morning, Ani." 

"Good morning." 

Just then, I realized that I had slept in her room and that it was already morning. I sat up. 

"I should be going. Obi-Wan's gonna kill me when he finds out that I slept here." 

"He doesn't have to know, Ani." 

"I can't possibly hide this from Obi-Wan. He's a Jedi. They find out everything. He probably already knows by now." 

"Well then just take your punishment like a man and I'll see you later. I have to go. I have to attend another meeting." 

She got up and left the room. I got up and straightened my clothes. I took my cloak that was lying on the floor and walked outside the door. I stood still for a while. I saw another door open, one of the handmaiden's doors, and Obi-Wan walked out. 

"Obi-Wan!" 

"Anakin? Anakin! What are you doing there?" "What were you doing inside Sabe's room?" 

"N...nothing, I was doing nothing. Were you inside Amidala's room? You were weren't you?" 

"No, I wasn't." 

"Yes you were! What were you doing in there?" 

"Nothing!" 

This was going nowhere. Obviously we both didn't sleep inside our guestrooms and we didn't want to say it. 

"Ok, Obi-Wan, if you really want to know why I was in here, then I'll tell you. Amidala dragged me in here. We talked for a while and then I fell asleep. That's all." 

"You're not lying to me, are you? Did you, um, did you?" 

"Did I what?" 

"Do it?" 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"You know!" 

I took a moment to think about it. Then, I found out what he meant. 

"You mean did I have sex with her? No, I didn't!" 

"That's... that's good to hear." 

"You had sex with Sabe, didn't you?" 

"What? How could you possibly think that, Anakin?" 

"I'm not an idiot. You did and you don't want to admit it." 

"If you dare tell the council I will find a new padawan!" 

We both started laughing. Obi-Wan and Sabe. Now that was unexpected. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I noticed the way they looked at each other, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Thank the force that Obi-Wan was busy his self. Because if he wasn't, then I would surely be in big trouble. 

"Anakin, you do know that what you did was wrong. I've warned you about Amidala. She may be a great person, but to have any relationship with her now would je---" 

"Would jeopardize my training, I know. I can't help it, master. She infatuates me." 

"Learn to control your feelings, Anakin. You will have no problem when you do." 

"I will, master." 

"Come on, let's go get our selves cleaned up." 

"Are we going somewhere?" 

"Christmas in near, Ani. We'll have to buy some presents. Oh, by the way, Amidala has invited us to her family's house for Christmas." 

Great! We were going to spend Christmas at Amidala's house. Now what will I get her for Christmas? Well whatever I get her has to be really good. I'll have to get her something she really wants. But she's a queen. She probably already has everything she ever wanted. What could I possibly get her? 

************************************************************************************** 

Two days have already gone by. I wasn't able to see Amidala because Obi-Wan and I have been really busy training. I still didn't have a gift for Amidala. Obi-Wan was already finished buying gifts. 

After today's training, I headed over to Amidala's private chambers. Amidala's handmaiden Rabe approached me. 

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but Amidala isn't here right now." 

"May I ask where she is?" 

"Her highness has a habit of disappearing sometimes. I'm not so sure where she went. Last time she disappeared, I found her at the palace garden. Why don't you check there?" 

"I will. Thank you very much." 

I left and headed for the garden. After a few minutes of searching, I found Amidala sitting on the snow, reading a book. Dozens of books surrounded her. I sneaked behind her so that she wouldn't see me. 

"Whatcha reading?" 

She let out a little scream and immediately turned around to face me. I started laughing. She pushed me down to the floor. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ani!" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. So, what are you reading, and why in the world are you reading out here in the snow? Aren't you cold?" 

"I'm reading one of my favorite books, The Last Mammoth, and I'm reading it out here because it's the only place where I could read privately. At least it was private until you came along." 

"Well sorry to bother you. I could leave if you want." 

"No, go ahead and stay. Besides, I need someone to keep me company. It's getting dark." 

"I'll be glad to accompany you, Amidala." 

I smiled and a sat down next to her. I took a moment and studied her. Her hair was put in pigtails, her cheeks were red, and her face was pale. Then, I saw her lips, those oh so luscious pink lips. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Oh but I can't. I tried to control my feelings. It was working. I was actually able to resist. 

"What are you staring at?" 

Damn, why'd I have to stare? 

"Oh nothing." 

She raised one brow and stared at me for a while then looked away. 

"You like reading, don't you?" 

" I love reading, Ani. Reading takes me into a whole new universe where I can be away from my work, away from everything that stresses me. My grandmother used to read to me, until she passed away." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I thank her for leaving me with her most prized possession, her books. Except for one. My grandmother used to read me this book called "Lost Souls." It was my favorite. She passed away before we could finish it. My grandmother requested for us to donate all her belongings to charity. Unfortunately, my mother included her book. I've searched the planet for it, but I never found it. That book meant so much to me. I would fight a Sith for that book." 

I never knew that a book could mean so much to someone. That's it! That book will be my present for her. If it meant that much to her, then she will surely love it! Only problem is, where can I find it? 

more to come soon. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Our Story part 5 By TaPaNgElA 

I do not own these characters except for some. I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story. 

Let's see, this is my first story about Anakin and Amidala. Anakin tries to explain to the readers how his relationship with Amidala started. 

Thank you, everyone, for waiting. This is not the last one. There will still be a few more. Like I said, this will be kinda long. Please excuse my grammer, spelling, etc. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I searched every library in Theed for her book and none of them had it. It seemed impossible to find that book. I decided to just give up for the day. I headed to a local restaurant and took a seat at the counter. 

"One jury juice please." I asked the bartender. 

"Coming right up." 

The bartender left to go get my drink. 

"Tough day?" A guy from my left asked me. 

"Yup, very tough." 

He moved to a seat right next to me. 

"The name's Cal." 

We shook hands. 

"Anakin Skywalker here." 

"Wow, Anakin Skywalker. You're Naboo's little hero. It's an honor to meet you." 

"Thanks. I didn't realize how much I was known here." 

"No one can forget that little nine year-old boy who saved our asses back then." 

I started laughing. 

"So Anakin, what's troubling ya?" 

"See, there's this girl---" 

"It's always about a girl. Continue." 

"Well, see, Christmas is tomorrow. All day, actually, all week, I've been trying to find this book to give her, but it's no where to be found." 

"A book, ay? Well, have you checked with Moricious?" 

"Who's Moricious?" 

"You mean you don't know him?" 

I only nodded. 

"He's the biggest book collector in the galaxy. He has a copy of every book ever made. He probably has the book you're lookin' for." 

"Do you know where I can find him?" 

"He lives near the falls. His house is the only one there, so I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding it. Also, it's really big." 

"Well, if you don't mind, I better get going. Thanks for the help." 

"No problem kid." 

I grabbed my cloak and ran outside. I jumped into my speeder and drove off. 

************************************************************************************** 

His house was surrounded by gardens filled with many exotic plants. It was a stunning sight. I walked up to a door and started knocking. After a few seconds of waiting, the door slightly opened. 

"Who is it?" A man called from behind. 

"Um, My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm looking for Moricious." 

"Ah! Anakin Skywalker." 

The door opened and revealed an old man, whose hair had grown white. 

"Can I help you, Skywalker?" 

"Are you Moricious?" 

"Last time I checked, yes, yes I am. Why don't you come in? Go ahead come in." 

I walked inside the house. There were books everywhere. 

"I'm looking for a book. Someone I just met told me that I could probably find it here." 

"So, you're here for a book. Well, what is the title?" 

"Lost Souls." 

"Ah, yes, Lost Souls. I've only got one of those. I keep it safely locked inside a glass case." 

He brought me into another room. He pointed to the book. It looked rather old. 

"How much is it worth?" 

He started laughing. 

"Anakin, this book is not for sale." 

"Why not?" 

"This book is over five centuries old. I can't possibly sell this. You won't find another copy of this book, ever. I couldn't even believe how I got it in the first place." 

"How did you get it?" 

"About five years ago, this woman passed away. She gave most of her belongings to charity. This book was donated to me. I can't believe anyone would actually just give this book away." 

"Well, I need this book!" 

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but it's not for sale." 

"I don't care if it's not for sale! This book wasn't meant to be given away. It doesn't belong to you!" 

"Then who do you suppose this book belongs to?" 

"It belongs to---" 

I stopped there and tried to calm myself down. 

"Who does it belong to?" 

"It belongs to that lady's granddaughter. It was her book. You can't imagine how much it means to her." 

"And I suppose that this young lady just so happens to be your girlfriend." 

"No! She's...she's not my girlfriend. She's just someone who means a lot to me, and probably to you too." 

"So, who is this young lady and why does she also mean so much to me?" 

"She's...she's the...queen. Queen Amidala." 

He looked quite surprised. 

"Queen Amidala you say?" 

I nodded my head. 

"I don't know if I can give this book away. It's my most prized possession." 

"Please, she needs this book. When she was young, her grandmother, the lady that passed away, used to read books to her. "Lost Souls" was their favorite. They spent every night reading this book, trying to finish it. When her grandmother passed away, she felt she had lost part of her soul. She didn't tell me that, but when she told me that story, I could feel what she was feeling. Queen Amidala and I, we share a special bond. One that can never be torn apart, but can grow even more if I gave her this book. I want her to know that I would do anything for her, anything to make her happy." 

There was a long moment of silence between us. Obviously, the man was trying to think of what to do. Then, he looked up at me. 

"This book seems to mean a lot to both of you, so here---" 

He grabbed the book out of the glass case and handed it to me. Then he continued. 

"Take the book. It's yours." 

"Thank you so much!" 

"Just promise me that you'll handle this book with great care." 

"I will, I promise." 

"Prepare yourself, kid." 

"For what?" 

"Well, if this book meant that much to her, it will obviously come with a great reward." 

"What do you suppose she will give?" 

"Well, what else can a women give a man to show how much she appreciates what he has done for her?" 

He smiled and winked at me. I knew what he meant by reading his thoughts. 

"You don't suppose...but I'm only fourteen years old and she's nineteen. She can't possibly---" 

"Anything is possible, Anakin, especially in your condition. Now go run along to your little lady. Oh, and make sure she gets what she wants, ok? The Naboo people wouldn't want an angry ruler now would they?" 

"No they wouldn't, and I wouldn't want her angry at me either. Well, thank you for everything. Oh, and Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, Anakin." 

I walked outside and jumped into my speeder. I waved goodbye and drove off. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Should I rap it or should I just hand it to her? Collin, tell me!" 

"If you really want to make this special, I suggest that you wrap the gift, take her away from everyone, then hand her the gift. That way, she could repay you any way she wants without feeling discomfort." 

He winked at me and smiled, just like Moricious. 

"Why is it that everyone seems to think that Amidala will even try to have sex with me? Don't you think that's a little too much?" 

"Because she will!" 

"I'm only fourteen!" 

"It doesn't matter, Ani! She's gonna do whatever she wants to do and you can't stop her." 

"You know what, forget this. We're about to leave soon, so I gotta go. I'll see ya in three days." 

"Bye, Ani." 

"Bye." 

I ran out of my room and met up with Obi-Wan who was already with Amidala and her handmaidens. They were to come along with us to Amidala's home too. Amidala wasn't dressed in her royal outfits. Instead, she wore a simple blue dress that was hidden under a coat. She looked at me and smiled. 

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us, Ani." She said. 

I smiled and quickly bowed. I stood next to Obi-Wan. With Amidala leading, all of us walked to our transports. There were two speeders. Obi-Wan and I were to drive them. 

"I shall ride with Anakin." Amidala said. 

Obi-Wan looked quite worried. 

"Your Highness, I suggest that you ride along with me. Anakin does not have much---" 

Amidala cut him off. 

"I will be safe with Anakin. Eiratae, Rabe, come along. Sabe, Yane, and Sache shall ride with Obi-Wan." 

I could see Amidala and Sabe exchange looks. Sabe's was quite amusing. Amidala's was...well she was smiling really wide. Obi-Wan drove off with Sabe, Yane, and Sache, and I was left with the rest. Rabe and Eiratae sat in the back and Amidala sat up front with me. I felt so uncomfortable threw the entire trip. They kept on talking about all those "female" things that I shouldn't be hearing. They talked about makeup, their hair, all those female accessories, and men. Then, they started talking about me. As if I wasn't there! "Anakin's so cute", "Anakin's hair is so soft", "Anakin's eyes are so gorgeous". They were complimenting me and I hated it! Actually, it felt pretty good, but very uncomfortable. Worst of all, they kept playing with my hair! Don't they know that distractions can lead to an accident? I never expected any of them to act like this. They seemed so...different when we were in Theed, but now it's only us. That means they're free to do whatever they wanted, but playing with my hair, that's just too much. 

************************************************************************************** 

Once I parked the speeder, I immediately jumped off and ran to Obi-Wan. 

"Anakin, looks like you just woke up." 

"Remind me never to ride with them again, Master. Never!" 

Amidala and her handmaidens walked up to us. 

"We weren't that bad, Ani." Amidala said then walked inside the house in front of us. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Ani, let's get inside." 

I picked up the bag I was carrying and walked inside the house with Obi-Wan. Amidala walked up to use, holding both her parents' hands. 

"Mother, father, I want you to meet Obi-Wan and Anakin, the heroes of Naboo." 

We shook hands with them. 

"It's an honor to meet you both. My name is Simone, Amidala's mother, and this is Damon, Amidala's father." 

Obviously, Amidala's father wasn't so happy about two men spending three days in a house filled with women. Obi-Wan and I exchanged knowing looks. 

"Why don't you two follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Simone said. 

Obi-Wan and I were ready to protest. 

"Thank you, but we won't be sleeping inside. Anakin and I will camp outside." 

"Nonsense." Simone said. "It's far to cold outside. You Jedi are crazy." 

"If they don't want to sleep here, we shouldn't force them." Damon said. 

Amidala started to argue. 

"Father! Anakin and Obi-Wan are staying in." 

Amidala grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room. The door closed behind us. 

"This will be your room, Ani." 

"Where will Obi-Wan stay?" 

"With Sabe." 

"What? But I thought he gets his own room." 

"Ya, well, I guess you thought wrong." 

"Your father, he's going to be mad!" 

"He is mad, Ani. Look, as long as you're nice, he won't mind at all." 

I sighed then lay down on the bed. Amidala joined me. 

"You shouldn't be in here, Amidala. You're father will think that we're doing---" 

"We're not doing anything, Ani. You really should stop worrying." 

She smiled then started playing with my hair. 

"Stop that! Guys don't like it when women play with their hair." 

"Well, sorry!" 

I can't believe it. I just yelled at Amidala. 

"Go get some rest, Ani. We'll be staying up all night." 

"Why?" 

"We like to start our celebration right when the clock strikes midnight. We eat our meal then we open our gifts." 

"Oh. Ok, well, please have someone wake me when it's midnight." 

"You're not gonna sleep." 

"What do you mean, Amidala? You just said to---" 

"I told you to rest, not sleep. You're gonna help us prepare. We will be having many more guests." 

"I thought it would only be us." 

"Again, you thought wrong. Now come on, let's get some rest." 

"Ok." 

I started taking my boots off, then my belt. Amidala took off her coat and lay down on the bed. 

"Um...shouldn't you be in your room?" 

"I'm too tired to move, Ani." 

"You mean you're gonna stay in here?" 

"Yup. You shouldn't mind, Ani. After all, we have already slept together, remember?" 

Yes, I did remember. It was the greatest moment off my life. How could I ever forget it? I dropped my belt on the floor then lay down next to Amidala. Suddenly, Simone walked into the room. 

"Anakin have you seen Ami...Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was in he---Amidala? Amidala is that you?" 

"Yes, mother, it's me." 

"Your daughter and I weren't doing anything!" 

Amidala looked at me with a brow raised. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Oh, I know, Anakin. I'll just leave the two of you alone." 

Simone walked outside. 

"What's wrong with you, Anakin?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You always jump to conclusions every time we're together. Why can't you just trust me and my family? Everything has to be so complicated with you." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." 

Amidala got up and took her coat. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna go see if my mother needs any help. Get some rest, Ani." 

She left the room. I sat up, thinking if Amidala was really going to repay me by having...oh never mind. She's not like that. Like she said, I should trust her. And I do, I think. 

************************************************************************************** 

After one hour of thinking, I got up, took a shower, and put on different clothes. I wore my blue pajamas and I plain, white, sleeveless T-shirt. You couldn't imagine how embarrassed I was when I walked out the room. About a dozen people, dressed in fine clothing, stopped what they were doing and just starred at me. I could here some giggles coming from Amidala and all her friends. I ran back inside the room. Just what was inside Amidala's head when I walked out there? Hopefully, only good thoughts. 

"Anakin?" 

I jumped up. It was just Amidala. 

May I come in?" 

"Sure." 

"I'm sorry about what happened." 

"You shouldn't be, Amidala." 

"Yes I should. It was kind of my duty to warn you that everyone has already arrived." 

"Well, it's ok." 

"Come on, Ani. Let's go find you some decent clothing." 

"I'll go put on my Jedi garbs." 

"Oh, not the Jedi clothing. Aren't you tired of wearing the same thing everyday?" 

"Well, it's only appropriate." 

Oh Gods, help me! I sound just like Obi-Wan! Appropriate. I hate that word! 

"You know what, something else will do fine." 

Amidala dragged me to the closet. 

"Here, Ani." She handed me a shirt. "This was my fathers. You can use it." 

It was a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with a collar and had buttons. Then she handed me black pants. 

"Now go get changed." 

Was she going to stay and watch me? I started sweating. 

"What's wrong, Ani?" 

"Um...I'm not used to having someone around when I change." 

"Don't mind me. It'll be like I'm not even here. Go ahead, change." 

Slowly, I took off my shirt. Amidala's gaze was unnerving. She was starring at me with a smile and a brow raised. What was she thinking of? I grabbed the shirt and put it on. 

"Here, let me help you with that." 

She walked up to me and started buttoning my shirt. The touch of her hand on my chest made me tingle and the nearness of her body made me harden. It was unbearable. I broke away from her. 

"I can handle the rest." 

She smiled then sat on the bed. It was time for me to take my pajamas off. But if I did, she would see me, my...you know. Thank the force I was wearing underwear. I quickly took my pants off when she turned her head away then I grabbed the other pants and out it on. 

"Ok, I'm all dressed." 

"Wait a minute, Ani. You need shoes." 

"I'll go put on my boots." 

"Did you hear me right, Ani? Shoes, not boots. Come here. I think there's a pair inside the closet." 

She opened it and found a pair on the floor. 

"Here, put these on." 

After putting them on, I headed to a mirror. 

"How do I look?" 

She walked towards me. 

"You look very handsome." She paused for a while. "It's amazing." 

"What is?" 

"How you can look so stunning and so mature at the age of fourteen." 

I started blushing. She actually thought I looked stunning. 

"Let's head outside, Ani." 

I held her hand and walked outside into the living room. It was beautifully decorated and so was the Christmas tree. There were many lights. Colors of green, red, and gold filled the house. 

Ok, I already have the next part all written down, um, in my head. I'll probably post it up tomorrow or Saturday. This was getting kind of long, so I had to cut it short. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Our Story part 6 By TaPaNgElA 

Bla, bla, bla. 

Sorry took so long. 

Ok, Candy, I did not throw anything at you so I beg that you don't throw anything at me. 

As for Theed and the rest, please, don't throw so hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The guests danced and sang all night long. I was stuck in the kitchen helping Obi-Wan prepare food. Obi-Wan. That little witch left me to work all by myself. And where did he go? Off with that handmaiden! I can't believe he chose Sabe over this! Then again, why wouldn't he? Hell, I wanted to leave myself. This was getting really boring. I wanted to be with Amidala, to celebrate the night with her. I envied her. She was having so much fun talking to her friends, dancing, and singing. I was angry at the same time. She was with her crush. Laughing, and dancing, and talking, it made me furious! She tried introducing him to me earlier, but I told her that I had to go do something. I ended up in here. Her crush was named Bail, Bail something. Someone who had high power. To me, he was just another conceited jerk. How could Amidala possibly like him? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finally, I was finished. I cleaned up and headed into the living room. There she was. Amidala was sitting on a couch with her friends. She looked so beautiful. There he was. Sitting right next to her, playing with her hair. Bail, such a common name. I hated it. I hate him. I should be the one sitting next to her, playing with her hair. He doesn't deserve her. Amidala belongs with me. 

Gods! What am I saying? If Amidala wanted me, then she should have been with me right now. But no! She wasn't! She's with Bail! That little brat! He'll pay for taking Amidala away from me! There I go again! Ok, Ani, get a hold of yourself. I shouldn't get all hysterical in front of everyone. I know. I'll do it outside. I made sure that no one saw me when I went outside. It was freezing cold, but I think I'll be able to manage. At least for a couple of minutes. 

I stood out on the porch like a tree. Yup, I was frozen still. I wonder what would've happened if Obi-Wan and I did camp outside. 

"We Jedi are definitely crazy!" I said out loud with a laugh. 

A voice called from behind. 

"Yes you are!" 

It was Amidala! 

"Amidala, what are you doing out here?" 

"Me? What are you doing out here? You hate coldness!" 

"I needed some air. So, what are you doing out here?" 

"Same thing, needed some air." 

She smiled at me then took a seat on the rocking chair. 

"So, Ani, how's your night?" 

"It's been fine." 

Trying to avoid her smile, I turned around and looked up at the stars. 

"They're very beautiful, Ani." 

"What is?" 

She got up and walked to my side. 

"The stars. At night, before I sleep, I would always look out at them. Making a wish. Waiting to see if it would come true." 

"I used to do the same thing. Back on Tatooine, I would always sneak outside before I slept to look out at the stars. I made many wishes. I once wished to become a Jedi. Who knew that it would come true." 

She said nothing. She then looked at her watch. 

"Ani! It's almost twelve, we should head in for the countdown." 

We walked inside and joined the rest. Amidala stood next to Bail and motioned for me to join her. I didn't. Instead, I joined Obi-Wan who was sitting on a couch, merrily enjoying his embrace with Sabe. Just then I remembered about Amidala's gift. It was still in my room, unwrapped. 

"Oh no! What should I do?" I asked myself. 

I ran back inside my room and grabbed the gift. 

"Wait. I can't let Amidala see this." 

I grabbed my cloak and hid the book inside. Then I walked back out. The countdown had begun. 

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Merry Christmas everyone!" 

Everyone was jumping with joy, hugging and greeting each other. And Amidala was...she was kissing Bail. I felt my heart melting quicker than ice on a Tatooine desert. Then, Bail broke the kiss. He went down on his knees and held out a little box in front of Amidala. He was going to propose to her. Then, she said the word. 

"Yes." How could she do this to me? After all that I've done for her! She chooses him! I just couldn't take it any more. I got up and stormed out of the house. Obi-Wan saw me and followed. 

"Anakin, where do you think you're going?" 

I stopped in front of a speeder. 

"Anywhere but here, Obi-Wan, anywhere but here." 

"You can't just get up and leave, Ani." 

"Just watch me!" 

I jumped in the speeder. It wouldn't start. 

"Damn it!" I yelled. 

I started banging on the controls. 

"Calm down, Ani." 

"How can I calm down, Obi-Wan? The only woman I ever loved just accepted Bail's proposal!" 

He started laughing. 

"Ani, you're to young to even understand what love is all about." 

"I'm not young! And I do understand it!" 

"Tell me, Ani, do you love Amidala?" 

"Of course I love her, I already told you that!" 

"Why?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Why?" 

"Because..." 

"Because what?" 

"Because she's beautiful, and smart, and kind. We're destined to be together, Obi-Wan. Ever since the first time I saw her, I knew we were meant to be together." 

"And do you think that running away from her would do any good?" 

Damn, I was beaten. 

"Look, Obi-Wan, she accepted. Obviously, I already lost." 

"Anakin, if you two were truly meant to be together, which you feel so strongly about, than you haven't lost. There are many obstacles in a relationship, Ani. Your journey to Amidala's heart has only begun. If you give up now, then you will surely lose. In time, if patient, Amidala will be with you. Loving you. And you will have everything you ever dreamed of having." 

Obi-Wan was right, but I wasn't in the mood to talk with Amidala tonight. 

"Obi-Wan, I'm kind of tired. You mind handing this book to Amidala. Tell her it was from me." 

"No problem, Ani." 

"By the way, thank you, for the talk. I really appreciate it." 

"Like I said before, I'm always here for you." 

I smiled then entered the house. I took one look at Amidala, then entered my room. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Our Story  
Part 7  
By TaPaNgElA  
  
Sorry this part took so long. I already explained why. I haven't returned from the hotel yet, I'm at my cousin's house. There was so much more I wanted to write, but I can't cuz it's getting late. Sorry this is kinda short, and it's probably not what you all have been expecting. I tend to change the way my story goes. I've still got a lot more to write. Hey, at least I'm not discontinuing my story like a certain person that goes by the name of... Candy. I'll get you for this, Candy!!! Just Kidding. Candy kicks my front door open and starts chasing me with her shoe Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry! Don't worry, Candy, I'm not angry. I'm just sad that the story will not be continued.   
  
Well, I hope I still have some readers out there. My stories probably aren't interesting anymore, but I'll still continue, even if I'm the only reader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, I'm kind of changing the POV just for this part. It's going to be hard to see what Amidala thinks of the book if Anakin isn't there to tell the story.  
  
POV: Amidala  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm getting married! I'm getting married? What am I thinking? I don't love Bail. Sure, we're friends, but nothing more. Oh but there is more to us than just friendship. I do love Bail, I think. Besides, it's only right for my people.   
  
Here comes Sabe. Does she already know?  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
I guess she does. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hey, not so tight, Sabe!"  
  
We started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ami. It's just that I'm just so happy for you! Does everyone know yet? Your parents, do they know?"  
  
"Not yet. Bail and I are going to make an announcement in just a few minutes. Where's Obi-Wan and Anakin? They have to be here for this."  
  
"I haven't seen them."  
  
"Wait here. I'll go look for them."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Luckily, finding Obi-Wan didn't take long. He was actually looking for me.   
  
"Amidala, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Great, I've been looking for you too. I have an important announcement to make and I think that you and Anakin should hear it."  
  
"About Anakin, he wasn't feeling well, so he went to bed."  
  
What? How could he do this? Not now! Not when I need him! Ok, calm down, Amidala. I could just tell him privately.   
  
"Well, would it be ok if I paid him a visit?"  
  
"No. I mean, Anakin wishes for us to not disturb him. "  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I could wait 'til tomorrow."  
  
"Amidala, Anakin asked me to hand this to you."  
  
He grabbed something from inside his cloak. It was a book. He handed it to me.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
I can't believe it! My book!   
  
I was completely stunned. Obi-Wan seemed to notice the look on my face.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine. It's just that...this book..."  
  
"What about the book?"  
  
"Oh... nothing...Is it alright if I talk with Anakin? Please, Obi-Wan. It's very important."  
  
"Well...just don't let him know that I let you in."  
  
I smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan, and I promise not to tell him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, back to Anakin's POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could hear everyone cheering from inside my room. I wanted to be out there so badly, to celebrate the holiday with Amidala. This was supposed to be a great day. But NO! It just had to be the exact opposite. I had everything planned out very well. I come here, give Amidala her gift, and then receive my reward. Instead, I come here, watch Bail give Amidala HIS gift, and then watch Bail receive HIS reward. Why does life have to be so unfair to me? Why couldn't I just live a normal life? Find a normal girl. Instead of that, I lived a slave's life, now living a Jedi's life, and I find a queen. Out of all the women in this galaxy, I fell in love with a queen. Please don't tell me that things will only get more complicated.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
Is it just me, or does Amidala always seem to show up every time I'm thinking about her?  
  
"Ami, is that you?"  
  
Of course it's her, Anakin! Why the hell am I asking?  
  
"Yes, it's me. May I please come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The door opened then closed very quickly. Amidala walked towards my bed where I was lying. In her hand, she held her book. Obviously she came here to talk about it.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ani."  
  
She dropped her book on my bed then gave me a hug. She released me and held my hands.  
  
"You left so soon."  
  
I turned my head away from hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amidala, but I wasn't feeling well."  
  
She opened her mouth, but not a word came out. I guess she still had to think of what to say. And I knew exactly what she was about to say.  
  
"Ani, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
As if I didn't know.  
  
"Bail...he proposed to me, and I accepted."  
I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. I bit my lip to stop myself from blabbing.  
  
"Anakin, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I turned my gaze back at her. My eyebrows were arching in.  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked.  
  
"I realized how deeply you felt for me when I received my book. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same emotions for you that you have been feeling for me."  
  
I felt fury raging inside of me. How could she just hurt me like this? I wanted her to feel what I was feeling, to experience all my pain.   
  
"And what makes you think I feel anything for you? The book was a gift. Something I thought you might enjoy."  
  
I saw her face crumble, and her eyes start to water. Obviously, my statement had hurt her. Good.   
  
"Oh" was all she could say.  
  
I wanted to hurt her more. Maybe if I left, she would think that I don't care for her. I wanted to leave so badly, but there was so much inside me that I wanted to let out.   
  
"You mind leaving now, I really want to get some rest."  
  
I saw the fury in her eyes. She was about to burst in anger, but she didn't. She got up and walked out of the room, leaving her book behind. Once the door closed, I immediately let out my tears.  
  
"How stupid can I be!" I thought to myself.  
  
I love Amidala. I shouldn't be hurting her. Like Obi-Wan said, there are many obstacles in a relationship. I couldn't even conquer my first one.   
  
I turned around to lie facing my bed. There were way too many things on my mind, which kept me from sleeping. Then, I remembered Amidala's book.  
  
"God! Anakin, you are such a fool!"   
  
I grabbed the book and placed it underneath my pillow.   
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
Our Story  
By TaPaNgElA  
  
  
I do not own these characters . I'm not making any money out of this, bla, bla, bla, etc. Ok, hope you enjoy my story.  
  
This is a continuation of well, my story. I hope you guys remember where I left off. Sorry that it took me so many months. I just moved to California and bought a new computer. I hope this isn't so bad.   
  
**********  
  
It was three a.m. and I still couldn't sleep. I still can't believe the way I acted towards Amidala. I wanted to apologize so badly. The guest had already left, or at least I think they did. I couldn't here anything, so they probably did.  
  
Maybe getting something to eat would help me sleep.   
  
I got up from my bed and walked outside of the room. I did my best not to make any sounds. It wasn't hard finding my way to the kitchen. The light was on.   
  
Suddenly, I heard something fall. Someone had beaten me to the kitchen. No wonder why the lights were on. When I got inside, I saw a girl kneeling on the floor trying to pick something up. I yelled hello to her. Surprised, she tried getting up, but accidentally hit her head on the counter. I immediately ran to her and tried to help her up.  
  
"Thank you…" She said then paused after she saw who I was. "Anakin?"  
  
"Are you alright, Ami?"  
  
"Ya. May I ask, do you surprise people for fun or to give them a heart attack?"  
  
I had to laugh at that one. And I did. So did she.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ami. I didn't mean to surprise you."  
  
"That's exactly what you told me the last time you snuck up on me."  
  
We laughed again. Oh how I wish that this moment would never end, cause when it does, I'd have to apologize, and right now, I don't have a clue how I'm going to begin.  
  
She turned around, preparing some food.   
  
Ok, Ani, you can do this. It's just a simple apology. I can do this.  
  
"Ami, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just… hurt."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then she turned around and faced me.  
  
"Ani, you must understand that I can't have a relationship with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're too young, Ani, and I'm engaged."  
  
I turned my head away from her so that she wouldn't see my face.  
  
"Do you love him?" I asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I turned my head back to face her.  
  
"Do you love him, Bail?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, because he's a great guy. He's who my people want."  
  
"How about you? Do you want him?"  
  
She didn't answer. Instead, she turned back around to her food.  
  
"It's getting late, Ani. I'm gonna head to my room."  
  
She was gone before I could even say goodnight.  
  
I turned around and headed back to my room. Before I was able to reach it, Obi-Wan walked out of his room and greeted me.  
  
"Ani, why are you awake?"  
  
"I had a little craving for food. I'm heading back to my room now."  
  
"Oh, ok. Oh wait. Before you go, I have something to tell you. I've been contacted from the council. We've been assigned to another mission and have to leave in two days."  
  
"Why can't we just leave tomorrow morning with the rest of the Jedi?"  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to spend a little more time with Amidala."  
  
Hearing her name just gave me too much anxiety.  
  
"I've spent enough time with her, master."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Very well then. We shall leave in the morning."  
  
**********  
  
I pretty much had every thing I needed and did everything I had to do. I was prepared to leave. There was just one thing, I couldn't decide whether to say goodbye to Amidala or to just leave this wonderful planet without looking back. I was pretty sure that this would be my last time here. If I were ever to come back, it would only be on a mission.  
  
Obi-Wan already had our speeder ready. I'm guessing he already said goodbye to Sabe. Now it was my turn to say bye to Amidala. My heart wanted so badly to say goodbye, but something else was telling me to forget I even knew her. I didn't know what to do.   
  
"Come on, Ani!" Obi-Wan yelled from inside the speeder. "Our flight leaves in half an hour."  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
Ok, it's either I run to her room and say goodbye, or, I run to the speeder without looking back. Goodbye? Don't look Back? Which do I choose?  
  
"Ani!"  
  
"Hold On!"  
  
"You must leave now, Ani."   
  
Damn! There goes that voice in my head! Stupid voice!  
  
"Amidala does not care about you. To look back would only cause you pain and anger."  
  
That voice is very annoying, though very true.   
  
With a deep breath, I ran to the speeder and jumped inside the passenger seat. Obi-Wan turned and faced me.   
"You ready to leave, Ani?"  
  
I took one deep breath, trying my hardest to not let my heart take over what's good for me.  
  
"Ya, I'm ready to leave."  
  
"How did her highness take it?"  
  
Hearing that, I looked down. I didn't want to answer, but I knew I had to say something.  
  
"She took it like anyone else would. Could we just go now?"  
  
He curiously eyed me, then said "Ok."  
  
And with that, we were off.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
**********  
Five years later:  
  
Since then, I have not seen or had any contact with Amidala. It was far too distressing for me to even think about her. Yet, I still did. Actually, it was every night that I did. Not only have I dreamt of her, I've also day dreamed of her. It was ridiculous. She always found a way into all of my conversations. My friends called me an obsessed, crazy, lunatic. Obi-Wan believed it to be my hormones. With me it was… I don't know. I guess it was because I felt I had unfinished business with her. It's like how it is with a ghost. They're unable to have eternal rest until they have completed a former task. As for me, I feel my task is to make sure Amidala knows how much I truly love her. But that's impossible now. She's the wife of the Prince of Alderaan. I can't compete with that. Honestly… I really don't know if they have been wed yet. I've kept all recent information of her locked away. I've made sure that no one else spilled any information out. It's been hard considering how famous the two are ever since the big announcement and Queen Amidala's defeat over the Trade Federation. Anyway, I've got some other information to let you in on. It seems there's going to be a war. After many years of peace within our galaxy, it's possible that a war shall come very soon. The Jedi, of course, are to be part of it.   
  
Actually, Obi-Wan has been made general and I am to fight along his side. It's a scary thought, to be fighting in a war. Many will die from both sides. I too, will most likely die. I haven't told anyone yet, but I have foreseen my death. My death will not occur during the war, but during another battle far from the war. Evil was not my enemy. Instead, it was me. I was unlike my usual self. I was angry, scared, enraged. And my opponent was a comrade of mine, a very close one. Who it was, I am not sure of.  
I have yet to find out who this mysterious opponent is. My death was of a very painful one. Burning is what I suffered. I have not told Obi-Wan about this and I don't think I will. The day I find out who my opponent is will be the day I tell Obi-Wan. For now, it shall be kept a secret.  
  
**********  
  
I'm in my room now, reading a book, anxiously waiting for Obi-Wan to return. He has been in a meeting with the Jedi Council for quite some time. I believe it was the war they were discussing about.   
  
Obi-Wan has just entered, looking quite tired. He stood by the door for a moment with a hand over his face. He called for me.  
  
"Anakin, would you come here for a moment?"  
  
I placed the book I was reading down and joined him by the door.  
  
"Master, what's bothering you?"  
  
He placed his hand by his side and looked me in the eye.  
  
"The war is officially on its way."  
  
My eyes grew surprised at his statement.  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ani. There's no stopping it now."  
  
"But, but… how did this all start?"  
  
"I don't know, Ani. It seems to have started ever since."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you do remember the Trade Federation battle on Naboo right?"  
  
"Of course I do! I was part of it!"  
  
"Ever since then, battles have been starting on other systems and has seemed to build it's way up to a war concerning the entire galaxy."  
  
I paced back and forth, trying to figure this out in my head.  
  
"Who has declared this?"  
  
"No one knows. He's so far been a mystery to all and believes that we shall all one day call him Emperor."  
  
"But he can't win. He's just one man!"  
  
"That's not true. Actually, he is the one leading our recent mysterious attackers."  
  
I stopped pacing and faced Obi-Wan.  
  
"You mean the warriors dressed in white?"  
  
"Yes."  
I jumped in surprise.  
  
"No way! They're far too huge of an army! He surely couldn't have recruited all these warriors without us knowing."  
  
"That's exactly why the Jedi believe them to be clones. Even worse, this mysterious leader could be a Sith and that's why we are not able to detect his presence."  
  
A Sith. I have dreamt of the future being a lot darker. Could it be possible that the enemy will win this war? I fear that this is the beginning of the end of the Jedi. I have also foreseen this. I have not told a soul. I want to, I really do. But there's this other force, so powerful that it's taking over me. I've been able to control myself so far, but I don't know for how long.  
  
After a long period of silence, I turned to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Then we must prepare. We wouldn't want to lose this war now, would we?"  
  
"No, we wouldn't."  
  
Furious and afraid now at the thought of going into war, I grabbed my hair with both hands and pulled as hard as I can. Then I dropped them back to my sides.  
  
Obi-Wan I guess sensed my fear and tried to reassure me.  
  
"It will be ok, Ani. We've gone through many battles and very difficult ones, may I add. You have grown so much in every battle, and by that, you have proved that you have what it takes to win this war."  
  
In a whisper, I replied "But I am just one man."  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in my eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure about this, Ani, but I believe that we both know what the outcome of this war will be if you do not first overcome the war within yourself."  
  
My expression grew questioning.  
  
"Master, but… what do you mean?"  
  
He simply ignored my question and walked towards the door.  
  
The door opened as he made his way out. Then he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Ani, clean up, will you? Then meet me at the conference room in an hour."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"There will be a meeting held with galactic leaders. And as the apprentice of a general, you too shall join in on the convention."  
  
**********  
  
I made my way to the conference room ten minutes before Obi-Wan had told me to meet him. I don't understand why he wanted me here in the first place. Like he said, this is a meeting for galactic leaders. I am but a mere peasant turned Jedi. My presence at this meeting is of no importance. Then again, every Jedi is part of this war, so I guess it is necessary for me to attend. And like Obi-Wan said, I am his, a general of the Republic army, apprentice. Where ever he goes, I shall go too.   
  
I located Obi-Wan right outside the room. He was most likely waiting for me. Calmly, he approached me.  
  
"Good evening, padawan. I'm glad you came."  
  
I took a glimpse at my surroundings and noticed that the vicinity was empty. I'm guessing everyone had already entered the room except for Obi-Wan and I.   
  
"Master, why is it exactly that you wanted me to tag along?"  
  
"This is a very important conference, Ani. One that will greatly involve the Jedi. Oh, and don't be surprised if we are asked to escort any of the leaders back to their homeland. Who ever this mysterious enemy leader is will surely try to assassinate Republic leaders to lower the risk of him losing this war. It is our job as Jedi to make sure that each and every being in this room returns home safely." He paused for a moment. "Come on, let's head inside. The meeting is about to begin."  
  
Boy does he talk a lot! I only asked one question. I could've simply figured out the rest by myself. He just has to explain everything, doesn't he?  
  
**********  
  
Inside, noblemen from every race, from every part of the galaxy, gathered in one room to discuss how to prevent our future from corruption. Except for me. I was far too amazed at these astonishing beings that I completely forgot why I was in here in the first place.   
  
I heard a voice calling for me. It was Obi-Wan. He had been trying to grab my attention.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
I slightly jumped in surprise.  
  
"Anakin, pay attention. Master Windu is making his way up to speak on behalf of the Jedi."  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Ok, I will. No need to worry."  
  
He rolled his eyes at me then turned his attention back to the center of the room where Mace Windu has just taken his turn as the speaker.  
  
"Fellow noblemen, we have gathered here today to…" Bla, bla, bla, etc.  
  
I don't feel the need to repeat his lecture because every other speaker said the same things. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he had caught my attention. He spoke of my name.  
  
"Our future is in safe hands, for it is in the hands of the Jedi. We have with us the most skilled warriors in the entire galaxy. Among them are our two finest, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, general of the Republic army, and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, a hero since the day he was born."  
  
Yes, I was blushing. No need to rub it in. So he complemented me. Big deal. But now that eyes are all rested on me, it has become a very big deal.   
  
I waved, smiled, and whispered hello. That still didn't put me at ease.   
  
A man from afar yelled out.  
  
"How can you be so sure that this young man will protect an entire galaxy?"  
  
Quickly, people from the left corner of the room cleared a walk way as the man made his way to the center of the room. It was the chancellor.  
  
I didn't know how to react at first, and neither did Master Windu or Kenobi. The chancellor spoke before any of us had our chance.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, a true hero indeed."  
  
Ignoring the others, he made his way towards me.  
  
I bowed before him in reaction. Surprising to all, he quickly pulled me back up.  
  
"No need to bow, Skywalker. You have earned your respect by saving millions of lives all over the galaxy. It is you to whom we should all be bowing to."  
  
Oh…my…FORCE this is UNBELIEVABLE!!! I am an honored one, I am an honored one, I am an---  
  
SHUT UP ANI!  
  
Damn that Obi-Wan! He always has to wreck my moments!  
  
NOW THANK THE CHANCELLOR!  
  
Ok, Obi-Wan! I was about to do that!  
  
"It is an honor to hear you say that, your Majesty."  
  
"But although you have saved many lives, this is an entire galaxy we are talking about here, Skywalker. How can you assure me that you alone could defeat an entire army?"  
  
WHAH HE SAY???  
  
"I never said I could---"  
  
"Anakin has been proven to be the most powerful Jedi alive."  
  
THANK YOU OBI-WAN!!!  
  
He continued.  
  
"With a snap of his finger, and this is literally, he could disarm an entire army!"  
  
I COULD???  
  
The chancellor stared at Obi-Wan momentarily. Obi-Wan tried his best to look reassuring. To me, he looked like an idiot. Still, it was brave of him to stand up for me. By the way, can someone please remind me how I became the center of attention again?   
  
The chancellor broke the silence.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Then we must do our best to make sure that Skywalker himself doesn't fall into the wrong hands. He is indeed a powerful ally."  
  
*********  
  
After that exhausting discussion, everyone headed to the dining area where we were served some food and beverages, very elegant food and beverages. It feels good to be among the regal. I thought I was of no importance to that conference. Boy was I wrong! I've suddenly become the galaxies only hope of surviving.   
  
Obi-Wan and I were sat on the same table as the chancellor and many other important people. There were two empty seats right next to me. I believe they were reserved.   
  
I noticed the chancellor turning his attention behind me where people were approaching. He smiled and spoke to them.  
  
"Ah, Your Majesty, Your Highness, I'm glad to see that the two of you will be joining us for the night."  
  
One of them, a man, replied.  
  
"Well, we're both honored to be able to accompany you this evening."  
  
Royal talk, I hate it! It's like a battle to see who says more compli---AMIDALA???  
  
Ok, just turned my gaze to the man's escort! It was her, and she sat right beside me!   
  
Oh no she looked at me!  
  
I look straight.  
  
Start to panic.  
  
Losing my senses.  
  
Can't breathe.  
  
Starting to lose consciousness.  
  
"Good evening, Ani."  
  
HOOOAAH!!! SHE SPOKE!  
  
Must not, damn I looked at her!  
  
"Your highness. Hi!"  
  
She smiled at me.   
  
Oh how I miss that delightful smile! And those eyes! They twinkled like a star! She has grown! She looks so beautiful!  
  
"It's been a long while, Ani."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Uh huh? What kind of reply was that?   
  
She laughed. At me?  
  
"Oh Anakin, you are hilarious!"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
She stared at me for a while.  
  
"Follow me outside, Anakin. I want to talk with you."  
  
Before I could reply, she was out of her chair and heading towards the balcony.  
  
Do I follow?  
  
OF COURSE YOU DO, ANAKIN! WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT???  
  
Mind your own business, Obi-Wan!  
  
GO!!!  
  
I'm going!!!  
  
I rushed after her.  
  
***  
  
It was a bit chilly outside. My Jedi garments were enough to keep me warm, but what Amidala was wearing was definitely not enough to keep anyone warm.  
  
"Your Highness, you really should get back inside. It's pretty cold out here."  
  
"I'll be just fine, Ani."  
  
"You'll freeze to de---"  
  
"SHUT UP, ANI!" She walked up to my face. I looked at her as she angrily stared at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness."  
  
"Stop calling me that!!!"  
  
Uh…what's going on???  
  
"I'm sorry, but what could possibly be so important that we have to discuss it out here in the cold?"  
  
"YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!!!"  
  
Oh that.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, well, that's all for now. I don't know if I made any mistakes. I'll recheck it and fix it afterwards. I just wanted to get this out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Our Story  
part 9  
  
**********  
  
Ok, kind of switching the view around here. It's Padme's POV, just for a while.  
  
**********  
  
Ugh! He makes me so mad! I swear, I could just knock him out right now! He knows exactly what I'm talking about, yet he acts as if he doesn't have a clue! I hate him! I hate how he acts like such a child. I hate how he's so impatient. I hate how he can be so immature. I hate how he never takes things seriously. I hate it when he always plays pranks on me. I hate the fact that he's grown a thousand times taller than me! I hate how looking into his eyes reminds me so much of the ocean, so deep, dark, mysterious. I hate how his slyish smile makes my body tingle. I hate how kissable his lips are. I hate his soft, blond hair. I hate how even hidden underneath all that Jedi garbs, his muscles still reveal. I hate his soft, sweet voice, so melodious to my ears. I... oh my god, I'm falling for him!   
  
Damn it! What's wrong with me? This is wrong! I can't fall in love with someone five years younger than I, not to mention how I'm a queen and he was a former slave. He's not a slave! He's a Jedi! What's wrong with you, Padme? Have you forgotten all your morals? Anakin may have been a slave, but that's not what he was destined to be. He's a Jedi Knight. My knight. He's mine. And I am his.  
  
But what if he doesn't love me? I turned him down for Bail many years ago. I hurt him.   
  
"I'm going to marry you," he stated so many years ago. But that's impossible now. Bail and I are arranged to wed in a week. My entire planet, as well as his, will be watching. I can't let them down.  
  
But Ani... I can't let him down either. To deny my love for him is to deny myself of freedom. I am a free woman. Then again, I am a queen, who's life has been devoted to her people and to what's best for them.   
  
But... Anakin...  
  
"I'm sorry, Your--- Padme. I didn't mean to leave you unnoticed. There was an emergency..."  
  
"Anakin, please, just stop lying to me. Now... why did you leave me?"  
  
He looked away, as if ashamed to look at me.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know why I left?"  
  
"Yes, please do tell."  
  
He turned to face me again. This time, with an expression on his face that I would've paid not to see. He looked so... lonely.  
  
"I left because I couldn't stand the fact that you didn't feel the same for me. It hurts, you know, to know that the woman I've first fell in love with is in love with another and may never feel the same for me."  
  
He looked away again. His loneliness only brought more pain to my heart. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Anakin---"  
  
"But hey," turning his gaze back on to me, "I've gotten over it. I've overcome that part in my life and have moved on."  
  
You got to be kidding me. Anakin! No! Not when I've finally come to realizing how much you mean to me!  
  
"We could still remain as friends, that's if you still consider me one. Do you, Padme?"  
  
Ugh! Now I have to put on a fake smile!  
  
"Ya, friends. Friends for eternity."  
  
Friends. Is that all we are to be now? Just friends? When I gaze into his eyes for a long period of time, will he think of that as a friendly gesture? When I out of nowhere appear at his front door , grab him by his neck and give him a longing kiss  
Will he think of that as just a friendly gesture? Well, I'll surely have to do something about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Our Story

part 10

by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, you should know that by now.

NOTE: Sorry to keep y'all waiting. Ever since a bought Ever Quest a few weeks ago, I just got so addicted to it. I couldn't stop playing. If this fic isn't written well enough for ya, which I know it isn't because I totally have writer's block, then you could tell me and I shall rewrite it. I'll change the grammer and all. But I'm sticking with the story.

It kinda gets a little bit more sexual as we go along, just to warn you. Sorry, but my B-day is coming up. Ever since the beginning of January, my teenage hormones have been running like crazy. 

Changing it back to Ani's POV. It's gonna switch around from time to time. Ani then Ami. 

It's night time and Anakin just arrived back to his room after the dinner. Anakin is laying on is bed.

*****

Gods, Anakin! You're such a fool! Do you know how many times you've said that to yourself? Like a million times!!! I must be a REALLY BIG fool to have said that a million times! 

I'm not over you Ami! I can never stop thinking about you! I'm in love with you so badly that it's actually starting to hurt! I get this feeling inside me every time you're near...it's hard to explain! 

Argh! Now I'm talking as if she's here! If only I still had the chance to talk to her again. Tomorrow's a busy day and I know the rest of the week is going to be very hectic. She IS at the Temple now. I could pay her a little visit and maybe explain myself...tell her that I didn't mean what I said earlier. What am I thinking? The council would never agree to me visiting a woman's chambers. That's against the Temple rules. But if I did go there, what could they possibly do to me? She's a queen. I could just say she invited me over. 

Ugh! What's the point? She's not going to accept me anyway. She's a married woman...or at least I think she is. But boy would I love to go see her in her chambers, all alone and with only a silky nightgown to cover her appealing body (Anakin is now smiling widely). 

No! Anakin! Stop that! Naughty boy! What's wrong with you? It's the hormones...I know it is. I'm a teenage boy who has never had a sexual relationship before. I barely even had fantasies. I can't even recall the last time I ever had one. Well, whenever I did have one, Amidala was always the lady in my dreams. I wonder if she has ever had sex. I sure hope she and Bail never, well...did it. I'd kill him if he has ever touched her somewhere other than her lips, and I mean as a kiss. If it were anything else...ugh!!! I can't even think about it! That's just disgusting! 

I wonder if Amidala ever had any fantasies about...well, me. She couldn't possibly...she doesn't think of me that way.

*****

Switching to Ami's POV. 

Amidala is also laying on her bed, dressed in...oh my G@D, a silky white gown.

*****

(Sigh) Anakin looks so gorgeous. I wonder how he looks like without his clothes on (grinning widely). He certainly is no longer just a little boy. 

Argh!!! Stop it!!! He's five years younger than me! And I'm engaged to Bail! I can't be having sexual fantasies about other men. That's just not suitable for a queen. But then again...it's normal for a woman. And I am one...when given free time. 

What a woman. I've never even had sex with a guy before and I'm twenty-four years old. That's just not normal. Most women my age have probably done it since they were eighteen. Anakin has probably done it several times. 

I wonder what he's doing at this moment. Is he sleeping? Would it be rude to disturb him? He is just a few rooms away from me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay him a little visit.

Quickly, I got up from my bed, grabbed my coat, and headed to Anakin's room. 

*****

Anakin's POV

Still on his bed.

*****

"Anakin?"

Startled, I immediately jumped out of my bed.

"Padme?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, hold on a sec."

What in the world is she doing here?! Is she crazy?! 

I ran to the door and opened it for Padme to enter. 

Oh my...WOW!!! She's in her silky nightgown I've been fantasizing about all night!!! 

In a whisper, I asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd come and visit you."

"This late at night?"

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

My eyes widened in embarrassment.

"No, no! Just come in quickly. The Jedi don't really approve of a female and male being inside the same room alone."

She started to blush.

"Oh, well, I could leave now---"

"No, no! Please stay!"

She raised a brow at me.

"I mean, if you want to, Padme. Let's just keep it down."

She gave me one of her heavenly smiles.

"Ok. I'll stay."

Entering the room, she quickly made her way to my bed and sat on it.

"The bed really isn't all that comfortable. I mean, it's ok with me, but I don't think it would suit you."

As if I were teasing her, she folded her arms and gave me the most questioning look.

"Why would it suit you and not me?"

Uh Oh, what have I done this time?

"Well, I mean, you're a queen. You're too delicate, you need better...oh never mind. Why do you always have to turn things into such big deals?"

Anakin! Watch your mouth!

*****

Ami's POV.

*****

That little...I do not turn everything into such big deals! 

"I do not! I was merely teasing you!"

Anakin ran up to me with his finger on my lips.

"Shhhhh!" He whispered rather loudly. Continuing, "Lower it down. People could here us from outside. Do you have any idea at all how many Jedi roam around at night?"

"No. Sorry."

He seems to be a lot more worried then usual. 

"No need to worry, Anakin. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Oh my, I just remember a similar event like this. It was back at my house many years ago. Anakin was all worried that my parents might see us together in the room. 

"I know you're not...it's just that, these Jedi, they assume to much."

Calming down a bit, he took a seat next to me on his bed.

"So, Padme, what brings you here? Anything in particular that you would like to talk about?"

"Well, actually..."

What am I going to say?

Oh Ani, I just came to see if you would be willing to take your clothes off for me. 

YA RIGHT!!! Like hell I would say that!

Oooh, got it!

"As you may know, I'm going to need an escort back to Naboo. I was wondering... maybe you'd like to take on the job?"

"Well...um...I really don't know. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without my master due to our recent incidents."

Incidents?

"Why, what has happened?"

"Well...never mind, it's hard to explain."

"Then we'll bring Obi-Wan along. I don't think he'd mind going back to Naboo."

"He did say that we would have to be escorts...but I don't know if we have already been assigned."

"I'm pretty sure that we could arrange things so that we could be together, I mean, so that you could escort me."

"Ya, uh huh."

Ya, uh huh? What kind of reply is that? 

Oh, no wonder why. The boy is staring at my chest. Right, Ani, you're really over me. I believe you.

"Do you mind?"

He looked up surprised and red.

"What? Oh! I'm, I'm, I'm sorry."

His body shook as he started sweating. 

"And I thought the Jedi were very well mannered."

He got up and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'll leave now."

"Ani! Wait! This is your room!"

I got up and grabbed his arm before he could run out. He was desperately trying his best to ignore my gaze on him.

"Oh, ya."

I laughed at his reply.

"You remind me so much of a child."

"Oh., sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Anakin. That's a good thing."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment.

You know, Ani, it doesn't really bother me that much that you enjoy staring at my, well, upper body."

"I, I, I wasn't staring at---"

"It's ok, Ani. It doesn't take a Jedi to realize what's going on in a man's head. I'm flattered, really."

*****

Ani's POV.

*****

Well then if you don't mind, I think I'll just go and stab myself now. IDIOT!!! 

Ok, Ani, she seems to be into you. Now's your chance to let her know how you truly feel about her.

"Padme...there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

Looking at the ground, I managed to utter my words out.

"About, well, earlier this evening, I didn't mean what I said."

"About what?"

"That, that..."

Ok, you could do this Ani.

"I'm not over you, Padme."

*****

Ami's POV.

*****

THANK YOU!!! Whoever's watching over me...THANK YOU!!!

"Look, Padme, I know you're married and all. but..."

Married? Oh no.

"but I really have to get this out of my system. I love you. I've been in love with you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I've never stopped loving you since. I've never laid my eyes on any other woman. I know you don't feel the same for me. I don't want you to. All I want is for you to be happy. Bail will provide that for you---"

"Anakin, just shut up."

Quickly, I moved closer to him, sealing the space in between us. With both hands, I gently pulled his face down enough for me to reach. Without hesitating, I pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss I was sure we both have been longing for. I caressed him with my lips, as he did with his tongue. We were so caught up in the moment that neither of us noticed that we were touching each other in the most forbidden body places. His hand moved down to my thigh, pulling my gown up, and placing his hand in my weak spot. No longer able to take any of this, I pushed away from him, both of us breathing rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I didn't mean to---"

"I think it would be best if I left now. Goodnight, Anakin."

"Pad---"

Before he could finish his statement, I was out of the door and running back to my guestroom. 


End file.
